Grimm-Hanyo
by FallenWarlock103
Summary: When angels are cast of heaven, the only choice left for them is to turn into devils - Vicious. One boy neglected and abused,a technique that assimilates anything and black souless creatures, can Remnant be prepared for a new kind of enemy? one that is only loyal to his kind?. Ozpin, Salem, beware...the Hanyo's are here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a challenge made by jon49357 about a Naruto/Rwby crossover, hope i don't mess up haha.

This is a dark naruto story, and maybe a little op but not Kishimoto Op (I mean, nature's a freaking god according to Wiki!? ) so please if you don't like the story or made shitty reviews, please go to another fic where they can give a fuck since I won't.

Anyway,here we go!.

DarkNaruto/GrimmNaruto, human bashing, possible harem (not more than 5)

 **Prologue: Who are the real monsters?**

 _Human nature is a funny thing, we live in 'packs', or social groups, yet if something's different or wrong within the group the rest immediately responds with violence, not matter if the 'wrong' thing is an innocent member of its group and lack the understanding._

 _Most of the victims of this kind of events don't live long enough to learn something from this, but those who does...those who were strong enough to survive..._

 _...learns that you need to become even stronger and fight back, so no one can hurt you ever again._

Journal Entry # 148 - Black demons

In all of my life as a shinobi I never encountered such creatures as these ones. they skin,fur and scales are mostly pitch black like oil and have bone-like protuberances like the kaguya boy I found some weeks ago. I lost almost 30 of my mens capturing 4 of the creatures alive, the last one, a scorpion-like creature, forced me to kill it since i need these man for the time being.

I was surprised when the creature started to discompose at an unatural rate, so I had to use some of my sealing techniques that while not at the same rate as that fool toad or my former sensei, it still had it use.

I can't wait to see the potential of these creatures, that for the moment i'll name them as 'black demons', such terrifying appearances deserve the name.

Journal Entry # 257 - Kabuto's gift

Kabuto surprised me today. the boy was supposed to be my spy within my former village but 3 years after being deployed he broke silence way more earlier than it was supposed to. I was ready to send a snake summon to punish him but his message deemed this fault of his as something definitely worthy… the child of my rival for the title of Hokage, and container of the Nine Tailed Beast, has the same kekke-genkai as a kaguya…and Kabuto was bringing the boy to the base within the week.

I laugh to myself picturing the face of my team-mate and sensei when they know they lost such a diamond in the rough, one that I'll gladly shape into something great.

Journal Entry # 266 - Potential

Part of me can't help but marvel at the idiocy of my former comrades, the poor child is so attention starved that it only took a few words from Kabuto to convince him that we in Oto would treat him better than in Konoha, oh kami, I could help but laugh, the boy is so naive…

But Kabuto was right in certain aspect, I'll make Naruto-kun the best weapon the shinobi world had ever seen since Hashirama Senju, and with what I suspect it is a high regenerative factor from being a jinchuriki, his life span of an Uzumaki even if its not a pureblood, and the Dead bone pulse I have in my hands the instrument to make my goals true.

Journal Entry # 343 - Fortune

I can't stop smiling, even if I try my muscles are beginning to ache but I can help myself. I made a gamble that would have left Tsunade with her mouth open and send Naruto-kun to scout his former village, and what does he do?

He found the labs of an acquaintance of mine, Hiruko, from where the story of the Sannin just started. It looks like He and I were more than kindred spirits in our research of knowledge, but Hiruko got one step ahead of me before disappearing; Naruto-kun found a what appeared to be the prototype serum for an artificial kekke-genkai/hijutsu called Chimera no Jutsu that allows the user to take special traits from a subject: their kekke-genkai themselves.

Poor Naruto almost died when he tested the serum but I guess it was thanks for the Kyuubi that he survived. Just for that I'll lessen his punishment/training regiment.

If I can reverse engineer the technique, then maybe I wont need to use my body changing technique any longer.

Journal Entry # 404 - Hybridization

I wonder when will I stop being surprised by this child; last night Naruto-kun got into the kennels where I keep the surviving Kuro oni, variant Ningen/Okami. He stared at the beast in its eyes and after a moment he used the chakra of the biju and the chimera jutsu, to (for the lack of a better term) 'fuse' with the beast.

His skin began to acquire an ash coloring, spikes of bones not unlike the ones of the beast began to grow along his fore-arms, shins, and spine along with bone plates on his chest and thighs forming a pseudo-armor leaving only the joints exposed (have to remember this in case my little weapon feels 'rebellious' ), the 9 tails made of bone were both ironic and amazing to see.

And his eyes, his eyes remember me so much of the Uchiha's fabled Sharingan, but his lacked the tomoes and instead turned his sclera black leaving only a hellish red/orange iris with a slitted pupil.

If only he were not the jinchuriki of the fox, I would've have possessed his body, but maybe I can harvest his genes for a substitute if I the need arise.

Journal Entry # 501 Doble edge blade.

Its been almost 3 years since Naruto-kun came into my grasp, and I'm proud to see how powerful he has become since then, but now I have grown…perturbed, about how fast he's growing up power and physical wise.

Days after the transformation to his apparent permanent state of 'Akuma Hanyo' Naruto grew curious if he could made an hybrid of a person, I was curious too at the time and allowed him to experiment with 4 subjects I had in my possession, 3 almost died but the survivor, a girl with a foul mouth that reminded me of dear little Anko adapted quite well…almost TOO well.

The girl, call sign "Siren", grew a pair of spiked horns and her skin color turned black like a native of Kumo, she had some bone armor but it was more 'light' compared to Naruto; the eyes changed as well but instead of red she got golden eyes.

The thing that started my concerns were the whiskers mark on her cheeks and the docile attitude (at least compared to others, even me) towards her 'Alpha'.

Not too long after Naruto took Siren to visit one of my subordinates base, and by the time they returned they informed me that Amagai had 'rebelled' and had to be eliminated, they gave me the 'salvaged' information about Amagai projects but they kept a girl that was apparently the late scientific gem a lesser hybrid girl called Isarabi.

Soon the little expeditions were more frequent and Naruto returned with either a new bloodline, a weapon or a 'pack member' (Leech,Berserker,Seer,Sentry,Firefly and Riptide) .

The boy planned to betray me, and I cant decide whereas to be furious or proud…maybe a bit of both.

Journal Entry # 555 - Law of the snakes.

I curse myself for letting this happen, of course i forgot that I taught the boy in the way of the snakes, so when he saw any kind of weakness in me he took the chance like a good shinobi.

While I was busy searching how to posses the last uchiha, Naruto-kun amassed an army right under my nose, at first it was just his little clique of hanyos but soon it grew way beyond control.

He not only turned half of my elite forces to his side, he found more Onis (the WHERE? was the important question) that submitted to him, like animals towards an apex predator.

The thing is…he didnt try to kill me.

Yes, he wrecked my bases and left me crippled in a well made ambush, but it was nothing that i couldn't recover for and both of us knew it. what he did was to take his not so little army and dissapear.

How curious, in a twisted way i feel like a proud parent that now knows that his son is ready to leave the nest…only i want to kill him too.

In the bright side, I still have the notes on the 'perfect' chimera jutsu that was left 'conveniently' on Naruto's former chambers (that cheeky brat…) and I'll have the last laugh at Akatsuki and Konoha, knowing that their precious jinchuriki was not way out of their reach.

He even left me a message, telling me that he was now among his 'kin' hidden in a world of 'Shadows and Dust', knowing that meant where the Onis came from, I can only pity the unfortunate souls that encounter my wayward student.

I took a boy that ran away from home because they said he was a monster…and its seems fitting that I created one, how ironic.

(Last Entry of Orochimaru Journal concerning Naruto 'Akuma' Uzumaki, S-class missing-nin).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, welcome back to the second episode of Grimm-Hanyo, let me say that for the first chapter im a bit proud of myself with almost 10 reviews and 50 follows (Im crying inside) and I hope to hit the 100 review mark by the time this fic get to the 5th chapter, or at least 50.

AN:

1 this is for engineer2172, yes he looks OP but I plan to balance that.

2 voidprince: I can't think of any other anime characters to include yet, but the idea of 'X' appearing sounds interesting.

And 3: when you see the [BGM] I recommend to watch this { www .youtube watch?v=q_pAa9252Uo} mind the spaces and its not my video, just used to give some background music.

Chapter 1: The first strike.

The world of Remnant is officially divided in 4 kingdoms: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. However, at one point above Vale and between the kingdoms of Atlas and Vacuo, The continent of Requiem also called the "No-mans-lands",.

The reason for this tittle is not for a political reason, lack of resources or being neutral ground. No, the true reason why this lands had no form of government is because 78% of the land is populated by Grimm Creatures.

From the common beowolfs, to the mighty Goliath, theres almost no way for human and faunus kind to take this land for themselves; But mankind is innovative, and after the War of Faunus Rights the councils of Vacuo and Vale agreed to make a joint operation in making a settlement made of humans and faunus, with the idea that the hardships and need to survive would make them work together would make a great step towards amends between the two races.

Mistral could see the potential of such project and decided to supply the settlement of "Reach" with the building and supplies to rise the population of now over 6000 plus people.

Atlas, while not interested in sending colonist, choose to help with military defense gifting 500 AK-130 or Atlesian Knights along with aerial defense in case of the wandering Griffon or Nevermore.

While there was a hidden tension between human and faunus colonist, the Town of Reach looked like it had a great future ahead.

-"Look at them…so happy and content with their lives, these…parasites…living of the land thats not theirs"-.

A voice, youthful and strong yet filled with malice and disdain, muttered as the **scum** slowly tainted the ground with their presence, replacing woods, riverbanks and more with this so called 'progress', why can't they learn to live WITH nature itself instead of poison it!?

Growling and feeling his claws puncture the rock where he was perched in the tree branch, he started the meditation exercises his former sensei installed into him; ever since he assimilated the senjutsu cells of the Ryuchi cave and combined it with his 'grimmification' the state of nature around him would influence his mood, in Oto he was a bit calm considering the bases were built mostly underground without damaging the environment, and his missions in other villages were mostly the same, but this place…this place made him shiver in disgust, much like when he infiltrated Snow country…so much metal…so many fumes…he was glad to raze it to the ground and killing that worm Doto.

-"They're human, Ruto-kun, and its their fucking job to exist at expense of others"- a ghost of a smile formed while listening to the beautiful yet foul mouthed mate.

-"Didn't Jirobo used to say that a you shouldn't curse, Tayu-chan?" he said in a calm yet amused voice already picturing the scowl in the red-head face even if he was facing still at the settlement.

-"And didn't that fatty fag used to have a head, one that certain person removed?"- he felt a pair of bountiful mounds press so nicely on his back, and her seductive voice was making a good job in making him forget why he was angry…sadly he had to put business first then pleasure.

-"Sorry Tayu-chan, but we must leave this for later, how's the progress with the rest?"-

The red-head scowled at being denied her fuck-time but she knew she had to report if she wanted to be fucked silly.

-"Its going fan-fucking-tastic, the gate thingy is sealed under shit-tons of rocks, dirt and shit and in case you wonder, yes, we put the fucking sealing tags as well, happy?"- she said while crossing her arms and sitting unlady-like in the same branch he was crouching, he didn't say to be happy when doing the damned report.

The blond just sighed but accepted that she will curse at every chance she got -'at least her dirty mouth can be such a turn on in bed'- he thought to himself before schooling his face and adopt a more straight posture, one that made the golden-eyed female pay full attention knowing this as his "shinobi-face".

-" **Gather the rest of the Hanyo and rally the grimms, its time to show who owns this lands…** "- He ordered while gaining a sinister glow in his red slitted eyes, something that made Tayuya both shiver in fear and arousal.

-" **Hai, Naruto-sama** "- in the smoke of a shunshin, the red-head vanished in order to gather her fellow Hanyo's, while the male stayed a bit to glare one last time at the town below before smiling not unlike his sensei.

Time to greet the neighbors…

{BGM}

 _Later that night, Reach Town._

Jeanne sighed for the Nth time, its been a long day taking care of things around here and taking care of her grandson, she giggled while remembering the face of those young man bold enought to ask her out if the cute little child was her son. while she was around her 60 years, Jeanne still looked like 40.

-'I suppose being a former huntress must be the cause'- she mused while making her patrol on the Wall, a bit at ease knowing that her little knight was fast asleep in the onesie she made for him.

-"Commander Arc, theres something wrong with the sensors ma'am"- reported one of her subordinates, Carmine Thrush; the man was know for his dislike towards faunus, but he was a professional and didn't let it affect his work.

-"Did you checked again? its not the first time it happened around here Lt., those things tend to get faulty after a time"- the blonde said while squinting her eyes towards the tree line, for a second she thought she saw a pair of red eyes before vanishing -'jeez old girl, the years must be getting you'- She thought shaking her head before gripping the handle of the sword of her late husband, Crocea Mors. Something feels wrong here.

-"Already did that ma'am, but I don't think the sensors are the probl…"- the man seemed to stop halfway and Jeanne turned from watching the forest to ask what was wrong before gasping in horror.

Lt. Thrush had the same expression except for the blood dripping down his mouth while he futilely tried to remove what appeared to be a dart made of bone from his lungs.

-"GRIMM!"- A sentry shouted when from the forest, hundreds and hundreds of red eyes started to appear and with them,an army of beowolfs, boarbatusks, ursas and deathstalkers.

Jeanne, while still holding the lieutenant and trying to remove the bone-spike without bleeding the man to death, had her eyes fixated in the front line where she saw 6 human forms stepping forwards with the grimms making space to let them walk.

She however fixed her gaze to the male at the front; He looked young, maybe enough to be a huntsman in training, but what was he doing with the grimm?…

Then, as if both their gazes focused on nothing more than eachother, she watched in mute terror as the man created an armor made of bones and held a blade of the same material, Blue eyes meeting Infernal Red ones.

With a downward swing of the bone-like blade, she almost heard the words as if he whispered them to her ears.

- **"DESTROY** "-

By the time the alarms rang, the howls and growls from the Grimms already woke up most of the townsfolk in panic. The guards and the AK-130's were shooting at each one of the monsters but for every one that died, another two replaced it. The turrets were halfway turning towards the in-coming army but Jeanne heard the sharp whistle of air similar to…

-"WATCH OUT! THEY'RE ATTACKING FROM…!"- Rocks and giant steel sharp feathers rained down on the Turrets, the men and woman inside barely had time to cry before they were destroyed along with the guns.

The loud 'Thump' noise distracted Jeanne from the grissly sight to the origin of the sounds, and for an instant Jeanne tried to convince herself that this was just a bad nightmare, because stomping towards the gates, a BIG Goliath was making his way through crushing everything in his way, even the Grimms that got careless enough to get under its legs.

-"C-commader…"- the labored voice was enough to make Jeanne look with tear filled eyes at the man in his arms, even trying to speak looked painfully to him.

-"Don't speak Carmine! We need to find a medic and then we're going to… "- The man was going to laugh, but it came out as a rattling gasp.

-"Im dead already ma'am…but I can take some of the bastards down with me, you need to…evacuate the people…"- Jeanne tried not to cry, and nodded while leaving the man a gun.

-"Give them hell Lt…thats an order"- the man nodded before resting on the wall, ready to shoot at the climbing Beowolfs while Jeanne ran towards the city.

She needed to get Jaune out of here.

Berserker P.O.V.

-" **AHAHAHAHAHA! DIEEEE!** "- The AK-130 were destroyed by a mutated arm that looked like the lovechild of a hammer, the blade of an ax and an arm, the other humans paused in horror to watch as the demon turned towards them and smiled in a nightmare inducing way.

-' _Juugo-nii, please dont play with them, Naruto-sama wants this done before sunrise_ '-

-"T **CH! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE MY FUN RANMARU!**!"- a huntsman was sneaking towards the apparent psycho rising his hammer to end it fast.

-' _Behind you_ '-

The huntsman was wondering why the world was spinning but when it stopped realization dawned upon him in his last seconds when he say half of his body slumping backwards.

Some of the town militia emptied their stomachs while others clutched their weapons in fear and anger.

-" **HAHAHAHA RIGHT! WHOSE THE NEXT ONE!?** "-

Seer & Firefly P.O.V.

-" ** _THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!_** "- a red head girl with bone-like rimmed glasses cried while clutching the leg of her partner who simply sweat dropped.

-" **You said that you didn't wanted to be on the ground forces Karin** "- The woman said while directing the Nevermores towards the bullheads that tried to take them out.

-" **I MEAN AS A FIGHTER! IM MORE OF A SUPPORT NOT A PILOT PAKURA!** "-

-" _ **But im the one driving…**_ "-

Jeanne P.O.V.

-"Nana, whats going on? Why are they running?"- The Elder Arc tried to ignore her grandson panicked questions as she tried to make her way to the docks, The bullheads that tried to take flight were shoot down either by falling boulders or sharp feathers, but for some reason the ships were left alone; why they left them that way was not important to the Arc woman, only getting her grandson out of this nightmare.

She was so busy running towards the dock that she didn't noticed the spear until it clipped her calf sending both Arcs tumbling to the ground.

- **"Kukukuku…and down they go…"** \- Jeanne ignored the pain and put herself between the monster walking towards them and her little child branding Crocea Mors defensively.

It was the same one she saw leading the army, but now up close she could see it well: It was over 5'11 covered from head to toes in white and red bone-like armor, but on his back nine tails made of bone as well swayed like the sting of a Death-stalker, ready to pierce and maim at the slightest opportunity. She couldn't see it face as it was covered in a grimm like helmet in the shape of a Fox Skull, but she could see the glowing red slitted eyes.

-'A faunus…? a faunus is behind this!?'- The blonde thought confused and angry, Why was he doing this!? This town had faunus and humans alike living in harmony!.

-" **Oh? you think Im a Faunus? kukuku..**."- she must have shown her surprise in her face because IT continued laughing amused -" **I can't judge you thought, but I have a tight schedule yo know? so please do yourself a favor and die now"** \- Jeanne stared incredulous at the U shaped eye-smile of the thing before rising her shield in time to block gunshots that rattled her arm only to discover that the bullets were in fact…bones?.

-"Commander!"- The demon leaped backwards as gunfire started to rain down on his possition; Jeanne didn't have the time to slump in relief before she felt a hand on her shoulder; startled she almost slashed at the owner but she stoped in time to see the face of her brother Julius Arc.

-"You must be getting rusty old-hag"- The man smiled jestingly, or as much as he could considering the situation.

Any other time Jeanne would have responded back to their usual banter, but as she saw how the platoon was being decimated one at a time by the Grimm ( what else could it be?) she realized something.

-"Brother, can you do me a favor?"- the woman asked with a resigned tone, looking with a sad smile at the terrified child that looked at her confused.

-"Please take Jaune with his parents, im sure they're missing him very much…"- the bald man stilled before nodding at her in understanding, lifting the boy in his arms. Jeanne looked at her sword before sheathing it and put it on the arms of the surprised boy.

-"Jaunie? I'll come back for it later, can you take care of this until I come back?"- The woman smiled at the boy in an effort to calm his fears, wincing internally at the blatant lie.

-"Y-yes Nana"- Jeanne hugged her grandson one last time before sending them of, ignoring the cries of her baby boy as she unsheated her original weapon Joyeuse, a dust infused bastard sword.

Just in time to parry the tails that aimed to decapitate her.

-"I don't know who you are…or what you are…"-

She barely rolled to the right to avoid a lunging ursa that she cut in half before going back to fighting her oponent.

-"...but by my name of Jeanne Arc, the Iron maiden ,I swear I'll end you tonight!"- with a defiant glare she flared her Aura visibly, making the Grimms around them step back while the demon merely narrowed his eyes before smiling.

-" **Then by MY name, Uzumaki Naruto, First Grim Hanyo, I promise that I'll have your head** ".

 _Without any more words, they clashed._

 _And in the years to come, that night would be known as the Fall of Reach._

{BGM}

END


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

WOW, guys you are AWESOME, not even 2 chapters and already have more visits than my previous fics?! don't know whereas to be flattered or depressed…

For some of the people who review this chapter. first to (cryo threshold) yes, yes it was. to (voidprince): wow calm your horses man! yeah that passed over my mind but that would make him way to OP than he already is. also the group is mostly full. For (animecollecter) yes they are a bit short but with the attention span of a squirrel its really hard for me to go beyond the 10k words and make it good; anyway thanks man and i hope you enjoy too.

For the ones that doesn't like how im making Naruto, please consider that this is a **_DARK NARUTO_**! obviously he's going to be OOC as shit! what? do you think spending most of his life abused and going to Orochimaru of all people would make him friendship, sunshines and little pony like!?.

To the Guest from the 1st chapter… I warned that those who gives shitty reviews to GTFO if you don't like, even more, if you hated it WHY THE HELL DID YOU BOTHER TO COMMENT!?.

(Sigh) Lets get this started.

Chapter 2: Tip of the Spear

As the first rays of the sun toughed the land, the port of Vale came across the sights of barely-holding vessels that had the scars of having survived a battle with Grimms judging by some of the white bone feathers still stuck on the board.

The guards and dockworkers immediately went to help the people who stumbled down the ramps, some crying in relief and others staring at nothing still in shock, amongst them a boy clutching a sword way to big for him like a life-line.

Julius Arc observed his grand-niece in pity and anger, mostly at himself wishing he stayed behind and not his sister, but unlike her he was no longer in fighting condition at his age of 64. still, if he had…then maybe Jaune would be looking like some of his surviving team-mates after the war.

"Come on little man, time to get you with your parents"- the man said gently moving the boy shoulder trying to snap him out. it worked a little to well because Jaune jumped startled and almost dropped the sword while trying to catch it clumsily.

"Whoa, take it easy Jauny, we're safe now" the man smiled like a goof in an effort to calm him down, not at all surprised but still sad for the boy for having possible PTSD.

-"o-ok, uncle Julius…Nana's coming back right?"- Jaune looked up to the man holding his hand, desperate to hear something that would calm down the feeling in his stomach and not for the long time at sea.

-"Of course she is Jauney-boy! that old lady has more strength in her body than an ursa you know? in fact, I'll bet that she's already cleaning the streets with those grimms while waiting for reinforcements!"-

"Oh…ok uncle…but it…it looked scary, the one covered in bones"

Julius know which one was the one that the boy mentioned, but he keep smiling while guiding Jaune towards the streets; he didn't want to admit that he too was scared of that demon.

-Same day; former town of Reach, Requiem.-

"Whew…that was certainly interesting don't you think guys?" The blond Hanyo exhaled while popping the bones of his shoulder back in their place, standing at just 3 meters of a woman impaled on a spike made of bone.

Watching their leader were the other members of the Hanyos, Jugo looking more calmer and simply looking at the buildings while holding the sleeping Ranmaru on his back.

Karin was kissing the ground not minding the dirt of bodies while muttering "never flying again" over and over with Pakura holding her face embarrassed.

Tayuya meanwhile was gritting her teeth in annoyance while their medic and fellow red-head Amaru tended to her arms where some of the dust bullets drilled her way.

"*Snort* says you…some dead fucker used a sword that spilled those 'bullets' things like a kunai launcher."

"then you should learn to dodge, right Tayuya-chan?" the medic asked bemused but with a hint of teasing in her voice, making the mentioned girl blush angrily

"Go suck a dick Amaru!" Juugo glared at her not wanting to wake his 'little brother' but their leader spoke before it escalated in another shouting match.

"Maybe she will Tayuya, but thats for later, now how's the situation Isarabi-chan?" the blond seemed to talk to thin air, but from behind him a puddle started to form making a female humanoid silhouette that turned into what appeared to be a fish-faunus girl except for the black sclera and aqua-green eyes.

"Just as you said Naruto-sama, the ships made it back to the other lands, by now the survivors must have alerted the authorities about the attack" rather than looking concerned, the red-eyed blond smiled like a snake, or a fox.

"Perfect, then now we must move to phase 2" with a mental command, the grimms started to run back into the forest. the others were ready to depart but someone had a a look of curiosity.

"What about the prisioners?" asked Jugo not really caring about them, just wondering why they spared a fourth of the town's population.

Naruto didn't mind, expecting the question.

"while the grimm are useful and we got a pair of Rock-eaters, we still need agile hands to make our base, and 'if' we turn them to our side, then we'll have more numbers to our forces.

"and if they resist?" Juugo was not contradicting his leader, simply stating the most possible outcome knowing that some will refuse to serve them.

Naruto knew this, but he learned manipulation from the one of best shinobi in his world, already knowing how the faunus are treated by the humans, even in this so called project off coexistence, he was confident enough in swaying most of them…the rest…

"I'm sure I can 'convince' them, other wise, they can join them" he said gesturing with the looted sword of the impaled woman to the pile of dead bodies stacked on the town's square, both from faunus and humans(mostly) alike.

They join or they die, either way worked for him.

In other matters, the energy these people used was intriguing for the hanyo, this 'Aura'…was something he could not take at all.

Unlike the bloodlines in his world, Aura was not part of the physical body so to speak, it was the manifestation of their souls used to fight. so when he tried to take the Aura of the woman in the middle of their duel…well…he was glad to know how to shift the bone layers under his skin like Kimimaro-sempai, otherwise he would be missing a lung.

Trying to take the Aura of these people was painful for a Hanyo. Period.

That doesn't mean he couldn't experiment with it, sadly one of the traits that he didn't want to get from Orochimaru. but if he could find the way to convert aura for their own use, then not only the 'huntsmans' will loose their advantage against the grimm…

They will have the key to end this war.

For now the blond will wait before world domination, its time to make HIS hidden village under the mountains, maybe he'll name it as Yamigakure…the village hidden in the dark.

-" _Hehehe…Shodaime Yamikage, sure it has a nice ring_ "-

-Vale Council Building, a week after the Fall of Reach-

-"This is an outrage! the council would have responded if the missing people were only 'human' colonists!"- a faunus representative shouted his disgust at his petition to send a rescue team being denied; out of the 3000 faunus colonist that lived in reach, only about 500 were accounted with the refugees while the humans had over 3 times the numbers.

Ambassador Marcus Noir, a golden-eyed panther faunus who unfortunately had a…lover… in Reach doing a business trip in Reach. He new she was capable of taking care of herself, but since he's taking care of their child his job was making difficult to be there for her, and as if it was not enough this tragedy happens and the last thing he heard from Felicia Belladonna was that there was a Grimm attack before he lost contact with her.

She was amongst the missing persons in the list.

So when the faunus refugees started to beg him to send a rescue team, Marcus didn't hesitate to take his petition to the council…one that's been rejected since the start.

"The people of Reach knew the risk of establishing a settlement in the land of Requiem, _Ambassador_ " one of the pro-human councilman told him saying his tittle as if it was a sour thing to do.

"So thats it!? You're just going to leave the persons trapped there!? This is the Mountain Glenn disaster over again!"

That got some of the councilman unconfortable knowing exactly how well the public reacted to that.

"Then what do you expect us to do, Ambassador? Reach had a militia and militar equipment equal to a small garrison, something that supposedly was enough to repel any attack from the grimm, what difference would make an army except the number of losses?" this time spoke a rather pragmatic councilwoman, while she agreed that they should send a rescue group (at least to keep the PR points) she knew that it was almost impossible to send bullheads knowing that a vast number of nevermores were enough to destroy any aerial vehicles send in their way.

"Also while I don't think anyone wish it to be true, we must be open to the chance that there's no survivors" the woman said somber enough that it affected everyone in the room, pro faunus or not, the lose of live always hits harder to anyone.

"Then we don't send an army"

All eyes in the chamber looked at the unofficial representative of Vale, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin took sip from his coffee mug before turning to the council and ambassador who looked anxious at his words.

"while true that sending an army would be foolish, it would be more to simply ignore the threat that this represents…a settlement that was overrun by grimm in a cohesive and strategic manner, destroying the defense turrets before they had the chance to use it…and the taking of prisioners by the grimm… I fear that there's more to this than a simple grimm attack, so I suggest that we send an elite team of huntsman to make a risk assessment before we do something else"

Murmurs and whispers broke for a good time before it quite down, apparently reaching to the same conclusion.

"Very well, the council approves to send an scouting force to assess this possible threat, Ozpin, you have 48 hours to assemble this team, understood?"

"Clear, honorable council".

With that said Ozpin made his way out of the chambers, walking leisurely thinking of the possible members for the scout/rescue task-force, already having in mind a huntress in particular, but he'll have to cash a favor considering that she has a family now and it was a high risk mission.

The gray haired man was about to enter the bullhead going to Beacon before stopping to let his pursuer catch up with him.

"Do you need something from me Ambassador?"

Ozpin turned to see a fierce and determinate glare directed at him.

"I'll go too Ozpin" the professor just raised an eyebrow in response

"I was not aware that you needed to go to Vale ambassador…?" Marcus simply scoffed before taking a seat in front of the headmaster, ignoring the smoldering glare sent his way by the blond woman with a riding crop.

"We're not idiots Ozpin and you know it, these are faunus people who're mostly trapped there so I'll go with this task-force of yours"

"Thats…surprising to hear coming for a politician, without offense, I thought that you would be content with staying here instead of going to a very dangerous mission"

Marcus bowed his head down before replying

"I'll admit that some of my other reasons are personal, but Im saying the truth about going to help my people, also I may be a politician but I knew how to defend myself" to emphasize this point, his claws lengthened considerable looking quite capable of doing some damage.

"Very well, but please notice that you'll be following the orders from the team leader absolutely to the letter, Ambassador Noir"

Marcus didn't have a problem with that, and while the bullhead was taking off he send a message to his half-brother to see if he could take care of Blake for a few days.

And to arrange some transcripts to make him her legal guardian in case anything happens.

END.


End file.
